Talk:Alliance
I may be wrong but aren't Shang and Zhou families and not gods? 04:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. They are respectively the founders of major dynasties in China, and as such lead significant factions for control over China. King Zhou is in fact a sort of usurper who is trying to overthrow the Shang dyansty, the family that has been ruling China for up to that point nearly 500 years. In history, he succeeded. The game is an attempt to see if perhaps history could be rewritten, and players are choosing sides in this epic battle. --Robert Horning 04:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it's a bit confusing. King Zhou is actually the last king of the Shang dynasty. The Zhou dynasty actually resulted from overthrowing King Zhou. Ironic, eh? If this were a fictional story, the editors would have never let the author name his characters this way =] 05:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, the Zhou dynasty guy that beat King Zhou of Shang was King Wu of Zhou. 05:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Zhou v Shang Is there any specific bonuses to alliances/cities under either side? Helps if you sign comments...CPLstone 15:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, no bonuses if you join one side or the other. 18:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Shang are the evil, and the Zhou are the good ones. And if you read about Chinese history in wikipedia, you will know, that the Zhou succeed the shang dynasty. So the smart ones join the Zhou. Sarixs. Leaving an alliance Are you sure that leaving an alliance causes you to lose rep? I have left alliances before, and my rep doesn't seem to go down. -- Tqbfjotld Xx (talk) 07:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : No, reputation is not affected. I've removed the statement. 01:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Worship Section As you might see, I have created a "worship" section and began the first step by adding some info. Although it looks extremely unorganized, and I do recognize it, I think we should try to fix this and expand it, rather than fully removing it. -Thanks, 89mch (talk) 10:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Complete clean-up I think we should have a complete clean-up on this article, I have created a list on things that might make the article lok better. * The table "Upgrade requirements and benefits" can be split into two: "Upgrade requirements" and "Benefits". * The Details Column in the table "Roles and Rights" could be widened a little more. * The "Research items" icons seem too big, maybe we should reduce the icons by 25%. * The screenshots for Alliance items 1 and 2 seem redundant, therefore I think they should be removed. * All buttons "Add a photo to this gallery" should be removed. Any comments? Should we remake this article? 89mch (talk) 10:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup I cleaned up quite a bit of the article, If I missed anything let me know and I'll do my best to improve it. Taihaku (talk) 03:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You cleaned up the article not quite a bit but quite a lot. Good job and thanks 89mch (talk) 07:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::On a side note, i personally think the article still needs a clean up. It is too long, and we have to scroll down alot to get to the bottom ( i know, there's a table of contents where you can click ), but still, don't you (plural) think this article is too long? 89mch (talk)